Abandoned
by fey of the forest
Summary: Warning: SPOILERS AHEAD! Amy's POV at the end of A Good Man Goes To War. Oneshot!


**Hey guys**

**So just a one shot based on the mid series finale of Doctor Who, A Good Man Goes to war**

**Apologies if it's been done before, but I hope you like and please read and review**

**Warning: there are spoilers ahead for those who have not watched the episode.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**And reviews = cookies and jammy dodgers**

**Love**

**Fey of the Forest **

* * *

><p>She watched in disbelief and anger as the blue box vanished from sight. The breeze that it brought with it soon left, and the echoes of the grating of the engines quickly faded. She wanted to shout and scream to try to bring him back, but she knew deep down in her heart that he would not hear her cries. He had already done this to her before, when she was much younger, and she had been left waiting for him for twelve years when he had promised that he would only be five minutes. This time he had not promised that he would return. He had simply flounced off into the TARDIS, telling River to get them home before vanishing, practically abandoning them.<p>

Because that's exactly what he had done. The Doctor, _her Doctor, _had abandoned them at the time that she needed him most. She had spent a lot of time waiting for him, and every time she had been made to wait she had not given up hope, for she had known that he would come for her. This time though she was not so sure. Yes, he had come to rescue her and her baby, but he had rescued the wrong baby. She had been given a flesh baby, whilst her real daughter had been kidnapped by some woman. And he had told her too late. By the time he had reached her a number of people had died and the babe in her arms had turned to goo. The babe that she had grown so attached to had not been her baby at all. Her real daughter had been kidnapped, and she did not know what would happen to poor Melody.

She felt hurt and angry and upset. Her maternal instinct screamed at her to find her daughter. But the Doctor had taken the quickest form of transport available and left them. Amy Pond was left on that godforsaken rock in the middle of space, a very long way away from home, with her husband and River Song, and a crib. A crib that could only remind her of what she had lost, and what she was unable to go after. A painful reminder that she had been left. That her best friend had run off. He had gone when she had needed him. How could he have gone? He just could not have left her here. The Doctor did not leave people, especially not his friends. Rescue yes, drop home, yes, but abandon? Never. And especially not on planets or asteroids or spaceships light years away from Earth.

She stared at the spot where the TARDIS had been stood in disbelief. She could scarcely believe what he had done, but believe it she must. After all, he had gone, and he would probably not return for a while. Her experience of waiting for the mad man with his box had told her that.

But she was not alone. She did have her husband, which was something at least. She could only guess what pains he had been through to find her, but she knew that he loved her more than anything else. Her heart had leapt when she had heard his voice through those doors, and when he had stepped into the room with their daughter in his arms... Words could not describe how happy she had been. Joy and love and adoration had rushed through her veins, and she knew that no matter what, they would stick together. Mother, father and daughter would be together no matter what. And Rory had put his life on the line to protect mother and child. People had died for them. Only to discover it had been for nothing, because it had not been her Melody.

She had been angry at Rory at first. After all, he was the one who had brought her daughter to her. He had been the one to bring her the flesh baby, and not her real daughter. It was his fault all of this. But then she calmed down and had realised that he would not have known the difference. It was unfair to blame him, for he had only wished to rescue his daughter and his wife. So she had quickly forgiven him. Besides, she loved him so much that she found it hard to stay angry with him for long, and this time it had not been his fault really. He had only done what any father would do by rescuing his daughter from the evil woman. And he had not known that there were two versions of Melody Pond. She hadn't either. She could not be so sure if the Doctor had known, and she did not exactly have the chance to ask him now either...

Amy knew that she was also annoyed at herself. Well, more than annoyed. She was angry with herself. After all, she had let herself be captured. She had let her babe be taken from her, which was something no mother should allow, regardless of the circumstance. And she had been helpless to do anything. She had just had to hope and pray that her boys would rescue them both. If there was one thing that Amy hated, it was the feeling of helplessness. She blamed herself then. It was her fault. If she had not been captured then she would not have been in this situation, meaning that her daughter would not have been taken. If she had only put up more of a fight then her daughter would still be with her and she, Rory and their child could have lived happily together as the perfect family. She hated herself for throwing away that chance. But it was not as if she had had much of a choice. Her child had been torn from her arms after all. She knew deep down though that she wasn't going to get that chance to be a happy family. Her daughter was gone, her best friend had left her, and now she was left with only her husband to comfort her.

But just as her best friend had abandoned her to go off in search of her child, she had found out something to confuse her mind and make her feel even more mixed up. Her emotions were already running high, but now she was to be made to feel like all of her emotions had been put into a blender. Because she certainly was not expecting River to tell her who she really was. She had stared at the crib but she could not read the symbols. She was fed up with all the games and the riddles, and she just wanted her baby back. It was her maternal instinct. She just needed her daughter, and she certainly was not in the mood for games. But when she had read the prayer leaf she felt confused. How could River be her daughter? Because her daughter had only just been born when she was kidnapped, and yet the woman claiming to be her daughter was stood in front of them, and she was certainly older than Amy. She understood the concept of time travel and crossed timelines and such, because you had to if you spent enough time with the Doctor. But her mind could not take in the information. She just stared blankly at the blonde haired woman, hardly able to believe that it was Melody who was stood in front of them.

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts then. If River was her daughter then where had she grown up? Had she known Amy as her mother from a young age? Or had they been separated for too many years? When had the Doctor first found her? Or rather, how old had River been when the Time Lord had found her? Had she led a good life? And what had she done to earn so much time spent in prison? And just how was she connected to the Doctor? Were they husband and wife? Or just good friends? Amy did not know, but if her daughter ended up marrying the Time Lord then at least she knew the man well. Though to be the Doctor's mother in law... Well, that was something she did not want to think about. It would only confuse her even more. But Amy Pond knew that she would only receive the answers to her questions in time. From what she knew of River Song she knew she would not receive any information from her. They would be spoilers after all. And to be honest, Amy was not sure if she even wanted to know just yet.

Staring at her grown up daughter, she sighed. So she had been left with her family, her husband and her daughter, but she just wished that she had Melody in her arms. She had bonded with the babe, and she just wanted her back in that form. She wanted to see her child grow up. Be there for her first words and her first steps. Her first day at school. Her first date. She wanted to be there for her baby girl. But she had little chance of that right now. Her daughter had been kidnapped, her husband unable to rescue her, and her best friend having left them.

And of all the emotions that were coursing through Amy Pond's veins, the strongest right then was not confusion, or anger, or love, or hate. It was not despair or disbelief. It was not even the feeling of emptiness where her daughter should be. It was simply the feeling of being abandoned.


End file.
